Grannies and Geeks
by Floranna
Summary: It was just a simple hunt in LA. My entry in summergen 2009.


My Summergen 2009 story. And the first text which I have written in English and 'published'.

**Grannies and Geeks**

It was weird. Lucifer had broken free three months ago and nothing had changed. Of course angels were hovering around, looking worried, but no apocalypse. No volcanoes, red moons or out-of-ordinary amount of demons roaming and destroying the world.

It was terrifying as fuck. Even Cas had said between escaping from other angels that it wasn't going as it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be so goddamn peaceful. Obviously, the demons were preparing for something big, bigger than Lucifer appearing.

Sam was surfing on the internet and trying to find something. He had finally gotten past the worst part of detoxing, but Dean would still do his best to prevent Sam getting even a mile close to nearest demon. Sam didn't dare to say even a word against Dean right now. The air was far too tense to do that.

"Dean, there might be something."

That got his attention. This boredom was killing him. He wanted to hunt so badly.

"There is a girl in LJ…" "In a what?" "Livejournal, now let me finish. She has written several posts which are…worrying."

"Worrying like what?"

"Well, basically she says that her granny Esther died a while ago and now she sees her everywhere."

Dean snorted, "Or she could be mourning and seeing things. Why would it be a hunt?"

"Because that girl died two days ago. Her RL, real life, name is Claudia Pinehill. Police found only her torso, no legs, arms or head."

Well, that was something. Dean looked at him and asked: "How did you get that connection? Aren't that kind of forums anonymous?"

Sam answered readily: "Her friends-list is talking only about this. It's big news in livejournal. I'll check if there is any kind leads there or in her friends' post."

"Was she some kind_ o_f a celebrity?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, just a girl who wrote a bit and whined about her life, just a normal teenager. She just had an awful amount of friends on the internet. It is a whole new world here."

He grinned and started to feel excitement flowing in his veins. And when Sam said that she lived in LA his grin grew even wider. "So, after this hunt, you think we will be able to get to the beach?"

Sam snorted at that. "What Sammy, this is the first hunt in ages where we can go somewhere warm! Chicks in small clothes!" Sam ignored him, of course. Dean was still cackling when he moved towards Impala. This was going to be a great hunt!

***

This so wasn't going to be a great hunt. It had started so well, they had visited Claudia's family and asked questions. Her granny had died two months ago because of swine flu and during that time Claudia had gotten some kind of a nervous breakdown and refused to be alone at anytime, especially in the dark. Then she was found dead inside a locked bathroom. Police had of course absolutely no clue of anything. Sam and Dean had figured out the place where Esther was buried, they had dug it up and now…

The grave was empty. They had been wrong.

"Okay, I bet that the girl made granny a zombie and she killed her." Dean tried to joke off, but Sam resumed quickly to his regular job as a wet blanket and said: "There aren't any runes or something like that which would suggest it." He was silent for a minute until he continued: "Maybe we should check out her computer."

"Why?"Dean asked being a bit surprised. "She seemed like a person who would write everything down, maybe there are some kind of hints. There is something weird on this."

"Weirder than normal, hell yeah."

Getting Claudia's computer was in the end pretty easy. Trying to figure out what was wrong wasn't. There were no writings about anything supernatural happening, only about how her granny was haunting her. Nothing else. Sam was growling in irritation and trying his best not to throw the computer on the wall. Dean looked at his face, calmly took a bottle of holy water and poured it all over Sammy's head.

The curses which followed that action were very satisfying. Sam jumped and started to run after Dean they were both laughing like no tomorrow, but the Dean stopped and stared at the computer. It was smoking. Sam noticed it too and said after a while: "Pour some of it again."

Dean very slowly poured more of the holy water on the top of the computer and was rewarded with another bout of smoke. "The computer is possessed?"

After that, it was easy. The usual exorcism, surprisingly huge amount of black smoke and that was it. Case closed. Dean chose to go to the closest diner and buy something to eat. When he came back carrying cheeseburgers, he saw Sam looking worried. He didn't have time to even close the door properly when Sam was running past him. He followed him, but cursing like a storm and trying to fit the whole cheeseburger into his mouth at the same time. Shortly said, it was messy and Sam looked little ill when they both had gotten seated into Impala.

"Well what got your panties in fire?"

Sam gave him the patented bitch-face but said still: "There had become three other cases during the time when we were exorcising and digging up the corpse which wasn't there."

Well, it wasn't going to be that easy, wasn't it? "Like what? Dead grannies or torsos?"

"Actually, kind of both. All of the torso-vics were computer geeks and I checked that they had all lost someone really close to them and guess what? Those close people had all died because of swine flu. And now the geeks are dying. All in the exactly same way, meaning the torsos."

"Anything else?"

"It's angels' work."

Dean did an amazing work at not screaming. Sam managed almost as well, he just made an odd little sound at the back of his throat. Both of them jumped a little, though.

"Cas, how many times I have to ask for you not to do that?"

The angel just ignored him and said again: "It's angels' work"

After an awkward silence Dean finally said impatiently; "And why would angels do something like that and how we stop it?"

"You cannot stop it Dean. The disease you humans call swine flu is created by the strongest archangels and its mission is to take over the old, already dying bodies of faithful people and kill as many persons they can who are affected by the hell."

"Claudia and the other vics were possessed?"

Castiel just eyed him sadly. "They sold their souls. For example Claudia sold her soul so that her granny would come back to life."

"They sold their souls on the internet?" That sounded kind of wrong, but Cas continued like he didn't listen: "But in the exchange she and the others were murdered and their souls are locked in the deepest dungeon in heaven where the hell cannot touch them."

Sam said quietly after a pause: "Is that a good thing?"

"No. All the souls which have been locked there have gone mad during that time and were in the end, destroyed by angels."

"And they say hell is a bad place to be", Dean said gruffily, trying to brush it off as a joke. Castiel just looked at him sadly and said nothing.

"But what we can do?" said Sam, desperation already tinging his voice.

"Nothing. Just leave the city. There is some kind of a demon activity about 200 miles northwest and something has happened so that no angel can go close to that place. You should go and check out what is going on there. This is being taken care of. You can do absolutely nothing here."

After a blink, Cas disappeared. Silently Dean fired up the engine and started to drive out of LA. Sam looked at him, angry and started to shout: "We cannot just abandon them! We have to stop this Dean!" He continued for a while until Dean said tiredly: "Shut up Sam. Just…shut up."


End file.
